Life Goes On The Remake
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: Okaaaaay! Here's my remake of Life Goes On... If you liked Life Goes On... Well, ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Life Goes On...

Prologue

Hey!!! It's me again and as I promised here's The Remake.

Before there were humans, there was nothing, God created the world, the universe, our dimension, he created life. He created fish, birds, mammals, most importantly, he created the humans.

_At first, there was a man called Adam, he was lonely even with his animal companions, so God created Eve, God created Eve so Adam would have a person of which he could communicate to, Adam could have a human companion, Adam would have someone to love._

_Love is what practically all-living things depend on; humans and animals all need a companion, another who we can depend on. One cannot live without another._

_One question that comes from time to time is, is there life beyond life? Where dead become living? A bond that is strong between two._

_God created another dimension, another dimension which should not have been made, one full of pain, full of anger, full of love, full of sorrow. The spiritual world was created, the only bond between living and dead. _

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Don't worry this is just the prologue! I'm posting the second chapter up straight away!


	2. Chapter One My Life

Chapter One: My Life

Hi! As I promised, here is the second chapter of the Remake!

I will follow Him 

_Follow Him wherever He may go,_

_For nothing can keep me away,_

_He is my destiny._

_I will follow Him,_

_Ever since He touched my heart I knew,_

_There isn't an ocean too deep,_

_A mountain so high it can keep,_

_Keep me away, away from His love._

_I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,_

_And where He goes,_

_I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow,_

_He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love_

_From now until forever, forever, forever_

_I will follow Him_

_Follow Him wherever He may go,_

_There isn't an ocean too deep,_

_A mountain so high it can keep,_

_Keep me away, away from His love..._

_We will follow Him,_

_Follow Him wherever He may go,_

_There isn't an ocean too deep,_

_A mountain so high it can keep,_

_Keep us away, away from His love..._

_I love Him_

_(Oh yes, I love Him)_

_I'll follow_

_(I'm gonna follow)_

_True love_

_(He'll always be my true, true love)_

_Forever_

_(Now until forever)_

_I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,_

_And where He goes,_

_I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow,_

_He'll always be my true love_

_My true love, my true love_

_From now until forever_

_Forever, forever...._

_There isn't an ocean too deep,_

_A mountain so high it can keep,_

_Keep me away, away from His love._

I watched Maria swirling with the music; and when it ended she collapsed with fits of laughter. "I just love that song, don't you Bijou?" she asked me, not expecting an answer of course. _I love that song too Maria,_ I thought, _It reminds me of the song that Hamtaro sang to me when we first met._ I closed my eyes briefly to savour the moment.

I love my friends; they are all there when I need them. Boss was the one who made the clubhouse and after being invited, who could resist coming back? Anyway we meet regularly, like this morning. I slipped onto the pathway after escaping from my cage, how do humans expect us to live in them, anyway?

On my way to the clubhouse I saw Boss. Sandy and Pashmina always are telling me that Boss has a crush on me, normally I don't believe their gossip, but you should see Boss's face when he talks to me, it turns bright pink!

Anyway, Boss was pacing around, muttering things to himself; I greeted him the usual way,

"Bonjour, Boss,"

"Uh, hello Bijou," he blushed, "Um, well you see, today I saw these beautiful flowers, and they, uh, kinda reminded me of how beautiful you are, so I-would-like-you-to-have-them," he rushed.

"Thank you Boss, you are very sweet,"

Boss had made a corsage of the flowers, he attached them to my ribbons, "You look very pretty," he told me, I liked the flowers, they were white gardenias.

When we arrived to the clubhouse, Hamtaro was waiting at the door, "Hi you guys," he greeted us, "Hi," we answered. Hamtaro's face fell, "You guys came.... Together," he mumbled, he looked forlorn, but only for a second, "Come in, you guys, everyone else is here, we were waiting for you two and Maxwell who also hasn't arrived!"

"Maxwell, hasn't arrived?" I asked, it was pretty strange that Maxwell hadn't arrived, he is usually punctual.

I had just sat at the table when Maxwell rushed in, "Sorry guys!! I was so absorbed in this new book that I just, well, I just lost track of time!" Maxwell gushed, "Hi Max! I saved a seat for you!" Sandy signalled for Maxwell to sit in the seat next to her, he sat down. Hamtaro took a seat next to me, "Those flowers look nice," he said, "Boss gave them to me," I answered, obviously I shouldn't have said that because his face fell and he just said, "Oh," I squirmed feeling uncomfortable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I just can't stand seeing him unhappy," I told Pashmina and Sandy later that morning, "Hamtaro seems really sensitive about these things,"

"Maybe the reason you care is because you love him," Sandy said and Pashmina nodded wisely.

"C'mon! Stop being mean! Don't gang up against me!"

"You and Hamtaro make a nice couple," Pashmina said in a sing-song voice, twirling her scarf around.

"You-" I started to say when Cappy came in banging his hat (which was a saucepan today), with a spoon.

"Goodnight Bijou," said Maria, switching off her nightlight, "Goodnight Maria," I thought.

I lay awake thinking about things, Hamtaro mostly, and how we could be a couple, if only he liked me, I sighed, would there actually even be a chance of Hamtaro liking me?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And that's the second chapter, but it's a bit short, sorry but that can't be helped!

Please review!!

Bye


End file.
